


Unleash

by iori_sempai



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Roleswap, Sibling Incest, Violence, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The monster inside his chest is happy. It wants Ragna, too, for some reason that Jin doesn't understand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynxiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxiae/gifts).



Jin knows about the monster he has inside from the beginning. He can always hear it clamoring around inside his chest, like it's trying to get out.

He gets so scared some nights, lying awake in the dark, his heart throbbing in his chest. It feels tight and painful, like it's being squeezed, and whimpers escape his throat no matter how hard he strives to hold them in. (Jin worries that one day, the monster will be able to drag itself out of him the exact same way.)

Tears burn behind his eyes and his vision blurs, but Jin only covers his mouth, breathing in hard through his nose. He is the oldest. The big brother who should be protecting Ragna and Saya, so he shouldn't cry where either of them could hear him.

He's already failed, of course. Before long, there's the sound of springs creaking as Ragna crawls out of his bed. Jin wishes he could pretend to be asleep, but his heavy breathing and quick pulse would give him away in an instant.

"Nii-san," Ragna whispers, his voice full of concern. His small fingers press into Jin's clenched fist, easing it open and linking their hands together. "It's okay," he says, in a quiet, unsure tone. Clutching Ragna's hand, Jin presses his face into his pillow as a small sob finally breaks loose-- this one, of relief. The pain begins to ebb, and Jin can _breathe_ again.

He slowly releases Ragna's hand, and answers the unspoken question lingering in the air with a shaky smile. "I'm fine." He ruffles Ragna's hair affectionately in an attempt to reassure him. "I'm okay now. Go back to sleep."

A small frown remains on Ragna's face as he nods and goes on back to bed. Jin can feel his curious stare in the dark until he falls asleep.

 

Jin dreads the day that Ragna becomes old enough to ask, "Nii-san, what's wrong?" and not be deterred by Jin's non-answers. It comes regardless-- and sooner than he'd hoped.

Ragna had been so small just a little while ago, but now when Jin says, “It's nothing for you to worry about,” he gives Jin a long, disbelieving look in response.

"I'm _thirteen_ now," Ragna says, as though he's old enough to be considered a responsible adult. "I don't believe that anymore."

Jin presses his lips together, inwardly debating whether he should tell Ragna the truth. Those green eyes stare deeply at him, obstinate, until Jin sighs in defeat. "There's..." He's unsure how to phrase it in a way that wouldn't be difficult for Ragna to understand, and settles on saying, "There's something wrong with my body."

Ragna's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" is the first thing out of his mouth. Then, he flinches. "Are you sick? Like Saya?" The distress on his face is nearly enough for Jin to regret deciding to come clean.

Now that he'd said this much, however, Jin knows Ragna won't let him stop there. "Not the same way Saya is, no," he says. "Sometimes, my chest really hurts. It gets hard to breathe, and everything goes dark."

Ragna tenses, inhaling quickly as he looks Jin over with alarm. Eager to relieve even a fraction of Ragna's anxiety, Jin tells him, "There's something you can do for me when that happens."

"Really?" It's impossible to miss the hopeful note to Ragna's voice.

"Ragna, you're the only one who can make the pain go away," Jin says, a bit of a twist to his smile.

At that, Ragna's cute face shifts into a scowl. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," Jin says, sincerely. "You know how you used to hold my hand when I was having trouble? It really helped me."

Ragna flushes at Jin's words. At thirteen, Ragna had begun to shy away from any hint of physical affection from either of his siblings, obviously embarrassed. That's why it comes as a surprise when he grabs Jin's hand and mutters sheepishly, "Then... if you're hurting, just call for me. I'll make it go away." Just as suddenly, Ragna pulls his hand away, and Jin feels his chest tighten-- this time, it isn't painful at all.

He knows that Ragna is just a child, unaccountable to his words, but Jin hopes he will remember that promise all the same.

 

"I'm here, Nii-san," Ragna says soothingly. One hand firmly grips Jin's, the other rubbing his back up and down. Jin's eyes are shut tightly, and a strangled sound falls out of his throat as he nods his head. "You'll be just fine." Ragna's breathless words seem more like an attempt to comfort himself than Jin.

Soon enough, the pain fades, leaving only the touch of Ragna's hands. Jin is greedy for that sensation, and lets Ragna continue for far longer than necessary.

 

(Everything is dark and sounds are muffled, like his ears are clogged, but Jin can still make out the familiar noise of people approaching. Heavy-heeled shoes click on the floor and voices follow, ones he can't understand even if he hears them.

"Of course, every experiment doesn't pan out,” the man says. There's a sharp rap against shatter-proof glass, right in front of his face. "This one's no good.” Then, a bitter laugh. "Honestly, I'd be surprised if it made it to adulthood without going berserk.")

 

"How about we go outside, Saya?" Saya's face lights up as soon as the question leaves Jin's mouth. She'd been battling a nasty bug over the last few days, and as her condition improved so did her desire for sunshine. "The fresh air will do you some good,” Jin says, smiling. “Can you walk?"

Saya nods, eager to be out of her stuffy room. Ragna had brought in a few sunflowers to brighten it up, but it was still far from the outdoors that she preferred.

A short walk from the small church sat the magnificent oak that Ragna loved to nap under. It was a good reading spot for Jin, too, but Saya was more interested in nearby flowers. The last time they'd been out together, she refused to go back inside until Jin had learned to make a daisy chain.

"Saya," Jin says, after she's had her fill of sunlight and perfumed flowers. "You remember what I told you the other day, don't you?"

Saya scoots closer toward him on the grass, leaning forward. She scans the nearby field to make sure no one else is around, then nods.

"Can you do it for me soon?" Jin asks her. "Next week sometime?"

Saya's nose scrunches up with displeasure. "Why do I have to do it anyway, Nii-sama? You know I don't like those kind of things..." That expression makes Jin laugh and pinch her rounded cheek.

"Because I can't touch it. So you have to do it for me, okay?" His light tone turns serious as he meets Saya's eyes and says, "It's very, very important."

She stares back for a long moment. "...Okay, Nii-sama."

 

"If you help me," the ghostly voice whispers, "I'll help you."

Jin is more than old enough not to believe empty promises, but when it says that Jin won't be in pain anymore, that he won't have to die or worry about hurting people on accident, he is definitely listening.

It's a mistake that he will always regret.

 

The sooty, acrid smell of burning wood fills the air. Jin can hardly breathe, his insides screaming as the monster scrapes its claws against his rib cage. It likes the carnage.

Jin feels like an utter fool. He had done what the voice had asked, drawn out Sister so it could "talk" to her, as if they were old friends-- and now she was dead.

It would be a lie to say that Jin had been completely blindsided by the possibility. He'd risked Sister's life so to obtain the Azure Grimoire (it said that it would help, that it would be able to stabilize him, control the monster, so that he would never feel it again), but the monster still rattles in his chest, even louder.

He'd been lied to, but Jin can't work up any outrage over that. The blame is squarely on him, after all. He knew it was too good to be true, but had wanted so badly to believe in it that he'd ignored the warning signs. Is this the cost of his selfishness? All he wanted was to live, to be happy with his siblings, but now--

Saya is gone, dragged away. The church lies in ruins, and the fire roars next to him. At least Sister would remain warm a little while longer.

Fortunately, there is still Ragna. His presence calms the monster down, weakens it. With a Nox Nyctores and his natural affinity, slaying the beast wouldn't merely be a dream...

"Nii-san! Saya!" Ragna's panicked shouts sound out before his form appears over the hill. The sight of the burning church drives Ragna to a full stop. Then, he's scrambling toward the building as fast as his legs will carry him.

His pace slows to a wary jog as he spots Jin. "What... what's going on, Nii-san?" The fear in Ragna's voice does strange things to Jin. If the Azure Grimoire has done anything, it's give the monster a voice. He longs to pull Ragna close, and then, even closer than that.

Jin sucks a breath in, steeling his nerves. "I'm sorry, Ragna. You'll have to be on your own from now on." The crackling fire beside them is loud, but he swears he's able to hear Ragna's heart pounding.

"What? Why? What happened?!" Ragna doesn't even mull over what Jin could possibly mean before his panic spills out. His eyes grow wider as he looks around, desperately searching. "W-where's Saya? Is she--"

Ragna's voice dies in his throat as his gaze lands behind Jin.

"Sis...ter?" The word is barely whispered. As dense as Ragna could be sometimes, Jin is sure that the dots are starting to connect in his head.

Ragna's lips quiver and the tears come to his eyes, but he doesn't cry out; he is a big boy now. Instead, Ragna chokes down his sobs, and looks at Jin's face. "Nii-san," he says, needing to know, but scared to at the same time. "Tell me what happened."

Jin walks closer to Ragna instead of saying anything. He gives in to impulse-- the ones that say to comfort Ragna, that he is his precious baby brother, _not_ the others-- and pulls Ragna forward into his arms. Ragna does not relax against him. His body grows tenser the longer Jin stands there, holding him. Jin doesn't want to let go until the pain inside has gone, but Ragna shoves him hard to escape from his smothering embrace.

Strangely, that makes the pulsing not only return, but increase in force. God, it's like Jin is being torn apart from the inside. Ragna doesn't notice his obvious despair, not even as Jin's legs begin to shake. "Where is Saya?" Ragna asks, as oblivious as always. "Is she safe?"

Saya. Who cared about her? Ragna was born for him, not her! RagnaRagna... Ragna is his.

"Ragna," he says, hissing. The monster in his chest is happy. It wants Ragna, too, for some reason that Jin doesn't understand. Didn't Ragna hurt it? But instead of fear, it's so excited that Jin can only scream.

The space behind his eyes is sharp and hot, like there's a blazing inferno curled up in his skull. His throat feels raw, slimy, and the sensation makes him start to gag. He hunches over and falls to his knees, heaving uselessly into the dirt as his stomach clenches tight.

Jin thinks that nothing will come out of his empty stomach, until a dark, bitter feeling slides out of his throat. Almost immediately, his body stops rebelling against him; his gut settles, and he can breathe normally again. He raises his head, his vision finally clearing up.

Jin does not think he will ever forget the look on his brother's face.

Fear. Unshielded fear as he stares at Jin.

"Ragna?" Jin says, but it isn't his voice at all. It's too raspy, deep, guttural to be his. He reaches up to touch his throat, and that's when he sees it-- the large, inhuman claw where his hand used to be, black and mottled with deep red lines.

Something had come out after all.

A small sob escapes Ragna's lips. _His lips._ Jin wants to tastes them, bite into them, rip them open. He steps forward, and Ragna matches his pace, staggering backward on unsteady legs as he approaches. That stirs a deep chuckle from Jin. If Ragna wants to play tag, Jin will be 'It' without complaint.

Jin glides forward, his feet sliding through the grass so quickly that it makes him dizzy. Another laugh, and Jin is there, so close to Ragna that he can smell his sweat. His heart sounds unbearably loud, and Jin wants to know what it looks like, reaches out and--

A shock of bright light and an icy gust burst forth instead.

"Kuhh!" Biting pain shoots up his arm, blood dripping from a clean, thin wound made from a katana. Yukianesa.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Nii-san!" Ragna cries out, looking down in shock at the sword that had somehow found its way to his hand. Still so naive. He shouldn't apologize when he was only trying to protect himself.

"No," Jin says. It sounds like him again when his voice is this quiet, the monster held back, if only for a moment. "Don't be sorry." Jin wraps his hand-- the human hand, his left-- around the blade of the sword, and moves the tip to his chest. "Do it."

Ragna stares at Jin like he's grown another head. Jin smiles softly, bitterly, and tells him, "I'm sure... that this is what you were made for."

Even though Jin's grip is tight around Yukianesa, he can feel the way Ragna's hand trembles. Ragna starts to shiver uncontrollably, his eyes filling with tears. Though Ragna is strong, stronger than him, Jin knows that he is barely even a teenager, and that what's going on right now has to be too much for him to take.

Jin lets go, and pulls back, watching the sword drop from Ragna's fingers to the grass. Ragna starts toward him, and just as suddenly, he stops. His face looks afraid. Betrayed. In the next second, his brow is furrowing deeply, and he's shouting himself raw, "Tell me what's going on! Tell me right now!" His voice breaks into a sob, and Ragna presses his face into the crook of his elbow.

Watching his brave little brother cry in front of him breaks Jin's heart. Instinctively, he reaches out-- and draws back as soon as he catches sight of those massive, sharp claws that could slice Ragna open as easily as pull him into a hug. A pounding starts in his temples, but Jin holds tightly to his consciousness and grounds out, "Saya is alive," and, "Don't follow me."

Jin runs. Like this, the Azure Grimoire's power flowing through him, he can take off in a flash. There's no way Ragna would be able to keep up with him, especially when Jin has a head start. Soon enough, Jin is so far away that Ragna is just a tiny figure in the distance.

But sound and feelings travel so much faster than people; Ragna's desperate scream of "Nii-san!" reaches him still, making his very bones quake.

 

The voice doesn't seem to have completely lied. Jin had become an adult, lived as one for years now, and perhaps the Azure Grimoire is to thank. At the very least, it had been a useful bargaining chip that allowed him into the upper echelons of the NOL. 

In the Ikagura War, he had used his powers to their greatest effect, destroying countless battalions on his very own. The NOL had praised him to high heaven, lining up promotions until he'd amassed the rank of Major and been titled "Hero of Ikaruga." He had become famous practically overnight.

It seems so ridiculous to him-- in the war, Jin can remember a very different moniker when people talked about him, no matter which side they belonged-- the Demon of Ikaruga.

Jin hates the attention, but inwardly, he hopes that it will catch Ragna's eye. Maybe Ragna has forgotten all about him, and gone on to live a happier life... He can't deny the conflicting feelings at the thought: outraged sorrow that Ragna could leave him behind, sad resignation, and relief that at least one of them would be happy.

When he hears of Ragna the Bloodedge, wielding his very own Nox Nyctores, Jin gets his hopes up irrationally high that Ragna is looking for him.

Jin wants to see him, too.

The chaos of war had calmed the monster at his breast for a while, but his excitement and the thought of Ragna, all grown up and coming after _him,_ riles it. Jin has become used to its restless racketing by now.

When the pictures come, Jin can hardly contain himself. Ragna's boyish face had grown, his jaw hardening over the years, chin becoming more severe. His beautiful green eyes are narrow and determined, no longer doll-like and innocent (and whose fault is that?). Jin runs his finger along the line of Ragna's cheek, remembering how it'd felt in his youth. He continues downward, tracing the span of Ragna's wide shoulders, his broad chest. Jin wonders how tall he's gotten. Taller than him?

Jin can't wait.

He doesn't.

 

Kagutsuchi-- the next place on Ragna's hit list. Is Ragna trying to lure him out? Jin is excited to think so, that his Ragna has gotten so smart while he was away. Maybe Ragna is just angry and striking at random, hoping that eventually he'd strike gold and find the one place Jin resided. (Or, a more bitter voice says, maybe his aim is something completely unrelated to him).

The guards are all gone. Ragna's work, perhaps? Had he become so deadly? Jin holds back a shiver, and rushes down the halls, searching for his prize. Shoving open the doors to the atrium, he finds it. Him. Ragna.

Their swords clash first. Ragna's has changed so much from the first day-- the elegant katana of Yukianesa's true form had gone. Instead, Jin's blade hits an enormous, broad sword formed entirely out of ice. As soon as reflexes make way to conscious thought, Ragna's eyes are widening in recognition, then tightening in anger as his nostrils flare.

"Nii-san!" Ragna's voice sounds so different. Deeper, rougher. The thing inside him wonders how it would taste-- rich with a hint of bitterness, like a cafe au lait? Jin waits patiently for the rest, but Ragna says nothing, as if all of his words have evaded him.

Jin knows how it feels to be overwhelmed. At first, it hurts that Ragna has grown up so much without him, even if he'd left for Ragna's own good. Jin wants to hug him tightly, to kiss his cheeks and muss his hair and tell him, _I never thought you'd actually end up taller than me, you little brat_. (And of course, he wants to drag his nails over his flesh, to slice him open and drink his blood.)

Unable to keep those nostalgic feelings in, Jin says, "I missed you, Ragna." If he had ever expected Ragna to crumble during their reunion, he never thought those simple words would do it. Ragna's glare falters, his face twitches, and Jin can tell that Ragna is trying hard to hold back his emotions.

"You're not allowed to say that, you bastard. You're the one who left me behind," Ragna bites out, steadying himself with a deep exhalation.

"...I still wished you were with me," Jin whispers, sincere, but Ragna doesn't want to hear any of it.

He shakes his head, as though trying to rid himself of the echo of Jin's words. "You let Sister die! You... you pawned Saya so that you could, what? Get into a noble family and become the army's war hero?! You don't give a shit about family, so don't give me that bullshit!"

 _I wanted you to kill me_ , Jin doesn't say. He'd never actually thought that Ragna would be able to do it at such a young age. In his deepest dreams, Jin had hoped he wouldn't have to. "Well, I'm here now,” he says. “What do you want from me?"

Jin does not expect the expression that forms on Ragna's face: a bitter, sarcastic grin directed straight towards him. "I'm not here for you," he says, like he's above the very idea of it. Jin doesn't like the note of smugness in his voice. "I'm trying to find Saya. She's... the only family I have left."

How had Ragna become so skilled at injuring Jin so deeply, without landing a single blow?

The tightness in his chest returns. The monster normally quells around Ragna, but they are not that close anymore, not even in their hearts. It responds to Jin's emotions, always had, his anger and sorrow and blood thirst. Right now, Jin experiences all of them in tandem.

Ragna looks at him strangely, worried-- for himself, surely, after all those things he'd said about Jin. "Nii-san," he says. He sounds concerned for a split second, until his expression hardens, and he says, "Jin," instead.

Jin's heart tears to pieces. Rationally, he knows how justified Ragna's behavior is. He'd put Ragna through so much pain, destroyed their family just because he hadn't wanted to die and take Ragna with him. Jin had hoped it would save him, but the Azure Grimoire is just another tool for destruction. It keeps him alive, keeps the monster inside from ripping him apart whenever it comes out, but one day, the monster will win.

"I don't need anything from you, so if you'll get out of my way, now?" Ragna's request is gruff. Breathe, breathe, breathe...

"No," Jin says. "You'll die if you go."

"What, you want me to stay here and reminisce about all the good times we had together?" Ragna's hushed voice is filled with even more anger than his previous comments.

 _You'll die if you stay, too,_ Jin thinks sadly. "What I want is for you to turn around and walk out of here, right now."

"I'm not leaving.”

"Saya isn't here!" Jin yells.

"Then what is it that you don't want me to find? Another one of _those things_?" Ragna grits his teeth and asks, "Are they... using Saya for this? Then there will be clues here! Something!"

"You won't find anything, Ragna. Just leave!" Jin's pleading only makes Ragna's brow furrow more deeply. Jin tries to put his hand on Ragna's arm, but he slaps it away and readies his sword.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore," Ragna says.

Jin breathes through his nose. He raises the tip of his katana. "You'll have to kill me before I let you past."

"You're really trying to test me, aren't you?!" Ragna growls, pushing off the balls of his feet and rushing forward. Jin dodges his fist easily, but has to block the heavy sword with his katana. The force knocks him off balance for a moment, and Ragna takes advantage of that fact. His fist shoots forward again, landing square against Jin's ribs.

Jin skitters backward before Ragna can try get another shot in, and prepares for his own assault. The power of the azure is immense, and while it feels wrong to use it in this way, he turns it against his own brother. At the sight of Jin's hand cloaked in inky shadow, forming a beastly claw so reminiscent of the day that lingered in their memories, Ragna visibly gasps.

"N-- Jin, what...” Ragna's words stop mid-sentence as he bites his lips and gives his head one sharp rattle. The weakness in his eyes fades. He adjusts the grip on his sword and swings it upward, toward Jin's stomach.

Just as Jin prepares to deflect the sword, a large spike of ice shoots out from the ground. The sharp edges narrowly graze Jin's thigh as he leaps back, and a new wave of excitement comes over him. Ragna is a good fighter. He'd grown up well, sturdy and strong.

Strong enough, Jin hopes, to right all of his big brother's mistakes.

But Jin is cleverer, more experienced, and he has _power_ that Ragna does not. Jin's eyes glint, and that shadow cloaks over him for a few seconds. With the Azure Grimoire, Jin can control the monster inside and manipulate it to his will, if only for a short while. Of course, the power has its price: every time Jin reaches for that darkness, it swallows up a little more of him, makes it that much harder to resist its next call.

Jin has to beat Ragna badly enough to make him retreat and quickly, or else-- Jin doesn't know what will happen. If Ragna wins, he will die. If Jin takes too long fighting him... there would be a repeat of what had happened when they were children, only a ten times worse.

Their blades clash over and over, occasional hits landing, bodies bruised and bleeding. Jin's left thigh still feels numb, gashed open by a flying blade of ice, but Ragna looks even worse. The cuts on his chest are shallow, but numerous, and Jin had managed to slash his shoulder open after a well-timed feint.

Jin does not want to hurt Ragna more than necessary. "Your arm is bleeding a lot. Do you really think you can fight like this?"

Ragna only spits at him, sending another sharpened icicle in his direction. It's easily dodged. Jin steps inward with inhuman speed and catches Ragna's throat in his grip. Dashing forward, he drags Ragna off balance and slams him into the nearby wall. Jin can practically see the stars in Ragna's eyes as he recovers from the sudden blow to the back of his head. Jin's grip tightens under Ragna's jaw and he dips close enough to feel a few errant strands of blond hair on his nose. "Give up, Ragna."

As soon as Ragna's eyes can focus, he fixes Jin with an angry glower. Jin brushes his fingers against the bleeding scratches on Ragna's torso, oddly pleased when Ragna shivers. "You're good, but you can't beat me,” he murmurs, “If you'd been any slower, I would have gouged your heart out."

"Shut up. If you want to count little scrapes against me, I've nicked you a bunch, too." Ragna's gaze drops to search for his handiwork, spotting the cuts and rips in Jin's uniform. Ragna's lips part, and he inhales sharply, staring at unblemished skin where wounds should be. "Nii-san," Ragna says, sounding very young, "what _are you_?"

Jin laughs so that he won't seem pathetic. _I'm a monster_ echoes in his head, over and over again until his chest is about to split open. _Yesyesyes, you are a monster, so--_

Jin's grip slacks. Ragna takes the opportunity to break free, kicking off the wall and flying past Jin. He assumes a defensive stance, the stony expression returning to his face.

But Jin doesn't move. He stands there, aware of Ragna's form in his peripheral. Ragna seems unsure whether something had gone wrong or this is some of trap, but soon enough, he decides to slowly back away and try to bypass him.

No.

Jin is next to Ragna almost instantly, his form shrouded in shadow. He catches Ragna's jacket and raises his clawed hand to dig out his heart and show it to him--

 _I don't want to harm him,_ Jin thinks as hard as he can, trying to calm the violent, furious impulses, the ones that clamor for revenge, that think Ragna is better dead than not his. He focuses on everything he loves about Ragna and the claw is slashing, grabbing, but instead of Ragna's heart, Jin's clenching the shredded lapel of Ragna's coat.

Jin drags him forward, a different stream of urges guiding his lips to find Ragna's and push hard.

"Nii-san," Ragna gasps out, muffled against his mouth. "What are... you doing?"

Jin ignores his words, his free hand clumsily finding Ragna's waist and tugging him closer. Inwardly, Jin is surprised that Ragna is not resisting, assumes he is too stunned to react as he sucks at his lips.

"You bastard,” Ragna says, voice strained with a different emotion than the disgust Jin expects. “If this is what you wanted... I would have just given it to you." Ragna's tone makes Jin's heart hurt, and it's like Ragna is crying in front of him all over again.

Of course it wasn't. Jin had just wanted to be happy.

And right now, it's hard to think about anything else. The voice murmuring in his head sounds victorious, _yesyes, take it_. If Ragna is offering up himself, how could he even consider pulling away? Jin had never (always) thought about Ragna like this before, never (always) thought about how different his love for Ragna was compared to Saya, always (never) was a good older brother.

"You can't leave me behind again. Y-you have to tell me everything," Ragna says, but Jin just kisses him again, eager to make him stop talking so he can stop these guilty feelings from welling up. "Nii-san," Ragna growls out, shoving at his shoulders. His glare says that he won't take anything other than yes, so Jin nods his head and _yes, anything, just--_

To his surprise, Ragna initiates the next kiss, just forcing their mouths together in pure inexperienced effort. Tentatively, his lips part, and Jin can push his tongue past his teeth. Ragna tenses as Jin licks at his mouth, breathing in through his nose in short, quick spurts. Jin can taste the blood from a fresh cut on the inside of Ragna's cheek, and rubs his tongue over it. When Jin drops down onto his knees, he pulls Ragna with him onto the floor.

Jin's greedy eyes slide up and down Ragna's body, his claws making short work of Ragna's undershirt as he lays him flat. His little brother had gotten quite big, and his toned muscles look so good that Jin almost wonders why Ragna kept himself so covered. Jin makes sure to use his left hand to slide between Ragna's skin and waistband, and tug his pants downward.

Ragna's chest heaves, hard and fast, eyes wide in a mixture of adrenaline and nerves. Jin settles between his legs and dips down to press his mouth to Ragna's shoulder. He can hear the way Ragna swallows, and it makes Jin wonder what he sees before him-- his brother, a monster, or something else entirely? Jin draws back and catches his reflection in the glossy marble floor. His right eye is black and red and glowing eerily. A dark shadow is cast on that side of his face, corrupted with bright red lines spanning from eyelid to neck.

Jin's appraisal is interrupted when Ragna grabs his wrist and pulls him over him. “I'm not a little kid anymore,” Ragna says, trying to sound sure of himself. “Something like this doesn't scare me at all.” Jin can hear a quaver of uncertainty in his voice, but the sentiment is gratifying in more ways than one. His hand rubs the firm muscles of Ragna's side as he presses full against all of that warm, bare skin and kisses him deeply. (Jin distantly wonders if this is the reason why the monster likes Ragna, because he is the only person in the world who would ever try to accept it.)

"Nii-san," Ragna murmurs urgently against Jin's lips, like he needs him to keep going. In a single word, all the hesitation curling in Jin's stomach is blown out by sheer desire.

Jin rips open the fabric of his bodysuit to free his erection, sighing with anticipation as he pushes Ragna's thighs apart. The urge to find out if Ragna could fit his cock right away is immediate, and Jin must mentally repeat the mantra that he doesn't want to hurt Ragna to stave it off. He pulls off his glove with his teeth and licks at his fingers-- a poor substitute, but one that would have to do. Jin can't imagine waiting much longer than he already has.

After pulling Ragna forward into his lap, Jin manages to squeeze two fingers into his asshole. A quick groan sounds when Jin moves his fingers around inside. Ragna feels so soft and warm that Jin's head already starts to spin. Leaning over, Jin drips more saliva onto his hand, telling himself that as soon as Ragna stops bearing down so hard and he can fit three fingers, he can start.

Jin runs his tongue across his teeth as he thrusts his fingers, nearly sobbing with want as he tries to be patient. Ragna's expression gradually shifts from pained to flushed, and Jin takes it as a sign to pull out his fingers. A mixture of spit and precome coat Jin's cock, and he inches forward to rub the head against his hole, looking at Ragna's face. Ragna curls one of Jin's coat sleeves around his hand and clenches it tight in his fist.

"Yeah," Ragna says with a shaky sigh. Jin is lost; he can't smother the bestial growl that comes from his throat as he buries the crown into Ragna's heat as quickly as he can. Ragna's surprised whimper reminds Jin to slow down as he pushes the rest in. Jin clutches Ragna's thighs when he reaches the base, the tips of his claws digging into skin and making Ragna hiss.

Jin's sorry, but-- he feels too amazing. "Ragna," he finally gasps out, a gargled mess, but Ragna hears it loud and clear. Jin moves gingerly at first, needing a moment to relish how soft and tight Ragna's ass feels. Sooner than Jin would ever expect, Ragna's legs hook around his waist. He stares straight at Jin, monstrous appearance and all, and pulls him into his arms.

"Want you," Jin says, still not sounding like himself, "so much." The short fragments are easier to vocalize than full sentences. He bites his lips to keep in his moans as he starts to thrust into Ragna at a medium pace. He can't help but wonder if Ragna's had a man before, the way his ass opens up for his cock after such a quick preparation. The thought drives him push deeper, more urgently. Hishishis, Ragna is his alone.

Ragna's mouth stays parted, gasping when Jin begins to pound him harder; brief groans turn into moans as Ragna drops his empty hand between them to grasp his cock. Jin licks at the shell of Ragna's ear, whimpering when his ass starts clench and loosen around him with each frenzied movement. Jin lifts Ragna's ass higher, scratching open more shallow cuts in his haste. "So good," Jin repeats, the two words repeating over and over in his head as rams in and out of that perfect hole.

He draws back to look at Ragna-- his face is bright red, brows knitted as he starts to whine. That expression absolutely does it for Jin. Another jolt of electricity shoots down his spine and into his cock. Jin rolls his hips, adjusting his grip on Ragna's sweat-slicked skin to hold him still at the perfect angle. The sound that Ragna makes every time he pushes in deep-- a soft high-pitched noise in between a sigh and a moan-- makes his whole body throb. Jin feels like he's running on sensation alone.

Before Jin knows it, he's producing a low, rumbling growl, and all he can think about is _coming_. He rocks his hips faster, in small, short thrusts. He doesn't dare pull out more than halfway-- it feels like he might come any second, and he wants Ragna's ass to thoroughly receive every drop of his semen he empties inside.

Jin bites down on Ragna's shoulder, raking the back of his thighs as his orgasm hits like a tidal wave. Ragna sobs out, not entirely from pain, his hand pumping his cock with vigor. Jin pushes in as far in as he can go and gasps, filling Ragna's hole just like he'd always wanted to.

A few more weak thrusts and Ragna clenches around him as he continues to jerk himself off. Not long after, Ragna comes with a loud moan, his body shaking from the force of his release. With a purr, Jin draws his hand against Ragna's chest, wiping up a portion of his semen, and licks his fingers clean.

Satisfied in more ways than one, Jin can feel the shadow inside start to retreat. His right eye stops burning, his hand returns to its normal dimensions, and finally, his fragmented thoughts start to link up, until all he can think is, _Oh God, what did I just do?_

Jin pulls his cock out slowly, disgust and self-loathing returning to their usual intensity, and slowly inches back from Ragna. The exhausted look on Ragna's face, and the violated state of his body are too much for Jin to handle right away. He gets ready to stand, to get some distance, when a hard tug on his coat pulls him off balance. With a grunt, he lands right back against Ragna's chest.

"You promised," Ragna says, voice still raw. Jin recognizes his expression from when they were children-- he wouldn't change his mind on the subject no matter what.

Jin thinks that Ragna has likely grown far smarter than he ever expected. Of all the wounds he'd given his brother, the most lasting one is evidenced by Ragna's hand, still tightly gripping his coat sleeve.

Maybe, Jin thinks, he shouldn't give up on fixing his own mistakes just yet.

"I did." He lays his fingers over Ragna's fist, and says, "I won't run away this time. I'll tell you everything."

 

 


End file.
